A Band of Godslayers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A group of 'Campione' with knights have arrived in Kuoh Academy to find some way to fit in. Will also, involve 'Code Geass' characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

_A team of Godslayers_

 **Chapter 1**

It was a nice day and a group of people had just got off of a plane coming in from Europe, The first person had silver hair with a ponytail hanging at shoulder length level on her right side, she had violet eyes and dark skin, she was around 6 feet tall, dressed in a black and violet dress, black stockings and pumps.

Next was a young man with reddish brown hair and violet eyes. He was dressed in a white military esque suit and black boots.

After him was a young woman with short black hair with red trim, brown eyes and dressed in a black T-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers.

Following her was a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes like the male was dressed in a white military suit, stockings, and boots.

Next came a young woman with long blond hair and purple eyes, in a yellow and black top, black bike shorts, a brown cowgirl skirt, knee high socks, boots, gloves and a jacket.

Next came a young woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, a nice figure, she was in a military jacket, black bra, skirt, stockings, boots and a cap.

Next came a young man with short Auburn hair and gold-brown eyes. He's in a baseball jersey with blue sleeves, straight legged jeans, and sneakers.

Lastly was a young man with long black hair with blue trim, in a black, under armor t-shirt, white cargo pants, boots, a vest, gold and platinum gauntlets and boots covers. "Lord Williams," said the first woman, "everything is ready."

"Good," he said. "Let's get our things and head off to the loft." So they headed out and called for a taxi.

* * *

( **That night** )

The young man was walking with one of the women going to get some food for their friends and themselves. "Well, this is going to fun." She said.

"Well, we got them to deliver the rest of our order," said the young man. "So, how do you feel about going to a new school Ryuko?" She scoffed.

"Well, I don't have to worry about those idiots at my last school." She said, "Satsuki and I had enough of that."

"Yeah, about that, you two have to tell me that story when you get a chance." She laughed, just then they heard a scream.

"What The Hell?" They ran to the center of the park to see a woman looking like she was from an S/M club standing over a young man with an evil grin on her face.

"Not here for 10 hours and we have to deal with this." He said they rush over, "why don't you leave him alone? You already injured him!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" She said, "Or I'll Kill You Too!" Ryuko got mad and the guy lowered his head.

"Tony? I know you're not going to let her get away with her mouth?" She said, Tony covered the boy in crystal and slowly rose. He threw out his hands and two swords formed in them. The left one was completely crystal, the other looked completely evil, it was covered in blood and flesh and had a huge eye in the middle of it. His shirt was ripped completely off and his hair where it was blue was now white and his eyes were now silver.

"Ryuko, you might want to wake up Senketsu." He said, she nodded and just then her outfit ripped off and she was completely changed. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. She punched her fist into her hand and cracked her knuckles.

"You ready to get to work Senketsu?" She asked.

" **Hell Yeah!** " Said a deep male voice coming from her. She went over to Tony, grabbed him and kissed him passionately. She took his hand with the evil sword and took it, then forced him to grab her ass. As she wrapped her arms around him.

Then they pulled off of each other, "time's up." He said simply as they looked at the S/M queen. She was shocked as they attacked her. They were all over her, slashing and stabbing she couldn't keep up. As they were fighting, two girls had came on to the scene and watched this… massacre happening. The woman had took to the sky trying to get away.

"You Can't Get Me Up Here!" She said.

"That's what you think!" Said Tony and with that he held out his hand and Ryuko grabbed it, He whipped her throw the air.

"Senketsu Shippu!" Ryuko screamed, The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings. The S/M queen looked shocked.

"No… way!" She said and was cut in half. Then Ryuko landed.

"It's over." Said Tony, with that they both deformed. Ryuko was now in a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. She also had on a pair of black sneakers and red wrist guards. "You can save him if you get to him in time." Just then the two girls came out of the shadows and went to the boy after Tony removed the crystal from his body.

The boy had short brown hair and paling skin, he was in a beige jacket, a black T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was bleeding profusely from his stomach wound. Tony and Ryuko were about to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Asked one of them, she was dressed in a school uniform, socks, and loafers. She was very beautiful, had long, rich red hair and aqua eyes. Her companion was about as tall as her, dressed like her, had long black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes.

"Friends," he said simply as they took off and roof hopped home.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _If this sounds like 'God Slayer DxD' by Ten-Faced Paladin I'm sorry. I'm also using characters from 'Kill la Kill', 'Akame ga Kill' and other anime. I hope you enjoy this though._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the gang headed to Kuoh Academy to get signed in as new students. Tony and Shiro were dressed in the male school uniforms, Ryuko and Yang were dressed in the female uniforms. Suzaku and Satsuki were in military style uniforms. "Okay guys we need to make sure we get signed in to the school and let's not start any fights this time please?" Said Tony as he glared at Ryuko and Yang.

Yang just chuckled, "not our fault those guys were weaklings." Tony just sighed.

"Let's just go in." They walked in, once they signed in the entire group went to their home room. They met their homeroom teacher and everybody else. The Pervert Trio had seen the girls, they were drooling at their looks. As if they weren't watching.

"Oh my God, I could not wait to get my hands on those two." Said one of them.

"If any one of you think they can get their hands on us think again." Said Satsuki, "my sister and I do not like perverts. And any of you that even attempts to make a play for us, will be punished."

"And I will be the one doing the punishing." Said Tony, "so good luck and I hope you are not sadists because I am not a masochist but, I will beat the Unholy hell out of you if you attempt to make a play on my fiancees." the Pervert Trio suddenly realized it was not a good idea to be perverted around Tony's fiancees.

* * *

Later around lunch time Rias Gremory had seen Tony and his group relaxing and having lunch. "Who are those young people?" She asked. A young woman who was bringing her tea looked out the window with her she had black hair in a long ponytail and an amazing figure. Rias was no slouch either, she had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Both were dressed in the female school uniform.

"Oh, those are the new students that just came in today. One of the males is named Tony Williams. The others are Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Suzaku Kururugi, Shiro Emiya and Yang Xiao Long."

"I would like to meet with them whenever they have time." She said.

"I shall have Kiba go to them and ask them to meet us." Said the brunette. So she did and the young man went to them at the end of the day.

* * *

It was the end of the day, Tony and his people were headed home until they had met up with a young man in the male's school uniform with blonde hair and blue violet eyes. "Excuse me?" He said.

"Yes, can we help you?" Said Tony.

"I'm from the Occult Research Club, my president would like to meet you all." Tony and the others just looked at each other.

"Well, you guys want to meet this president?" He said. The others nodded and followed the young blonde man to the old school building.

"So, what's your president like?" Tony said.

"Well, she's a bit wild but nice. She's a wonderful president, she saved my life when I was younger." He said. "Here we are the main office." Everybody walked right in. There was a young girl on one of the couches with silver hair and golden eyes she was dressed in a First Years uniform and eating a piece of chocolate cake. Tony and the others had sat down on the couch across from her. There was another young man in the room he had short black hair and blue eyes he was dressed in a second-year male school uniform. When he laid eyes on the girls he was perving out. Tony glared at him and the guy backed down.

"Pervert," he said. Everyone else sit down and glared at him. "So where is your president?"

"She's in the shower getting cleaned up." Said the brunette as she delivered tea to them. They had a sip and enjoyed it.

"This is excellent tea." said Tony.

"Why thank you it means so much to me." she said.

"By the way who are you?"

"Oh forgive me my name is Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too my name is Tony Williams." just then the president had showed up she was in a terry-cloth robe and was drying hair with a terry cloth towel.

"Hello, you must be Tony Williams." She said, he looked up and saw her. With the fact that he and the guys were surrounded by women and half of them walking around in their underwear, yukatas and even in the nude, they are almost desensitized to Rias and the fact she was only in the robe. Doesn't mean they are not going to look.

"You are the president of this rag-tag group?" Said Tony.

"Yes, I am Rias Gremory."

"Nice to meet you, yes I am Tony Williams. Guys, let's introduce ourselves to the others. Ladies first of course."

"I'm Ryuko Matoi."

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Lt. Suzaku Kururugi."

"And I'm Shiro Emiya."

"And this is not all of us." Said Tony.

"There's more of you?" Said the pervert, "more hot girls?" Tony's group glared at the little perv and he backed down. Tony held them back with a raised hand.

"You can't handle the rest of us." He said, "as matter of fact." He created a crystal dagger in his hand and placed on the table. "Remember this?" Issei's eyes widen.

"That's…" He started.

"I encased you in it to give Rias here enough time to save your sorry carcass."

"But how…?" Started Rias.

"Ryuko, Satsuki, Yang, Shiro, Suzaku, and myself are Campione." Almost the entire club's eyes widen.

"CAMPIONE?"

"I don't get it," said Issei. "What's a Campione?"

"A 'Devil King'." Said Rias, "even the Great Satan's respected them."

"True, we are godslayers." Said Tony. "There are more of us. "And you'll have to meet them tomorrow."

"Very well," said Rias. "We shall meet tomorrow morning before school."

"Good," Tony's group stood. "We'll see you tomorrow then." With that they left.

* * *

TBC


End file.
